bbterrafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Eric33345/Is Terra good or bad
Is Terra good or bad, this question has been up for awhile and this is my theory Terra is first seen running from a giant scorpian in Jump City. She then crushes the Scorpian under a huge boulder. The Titans just happendly to be in the area after a battle. The Titans were about to help but Terra had it under control. This is how Terra and The Titans met, where when Terra said she was staying in a cave with a flashlight, the Titans insisted that she satys at the Titans Tower. Slade was seen up i a crack of this huge rock formation watching her the entire time, he then said something to himself like, I saw her first. Was Terra under Slade's control and the scorpian attack was just an oppertunity to get the Titan's attention, that leading into her getting into the tower, and her stealing information. Or is Terra good and Slade wanted to use her for her powers to use agaisnt the Titans. And how was the Titans just randomly, in the area at the perfect time to see her defeat the giant arachnid? I mean yes they do live in Jump City where the T Tower is located but why would they be out in the way back when most fights are seen in the streets. Was the scorpian controlled by Slade, to either get the Titans attention to meet the damsel in distress heroein, or was he controlling the scorpian to find out is Terra capable of joining his team to fight the Titans? We have seen in a later episode where he poisons Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. What if Terra is on Slade's side, and Slade injected her with the poison, and that's why later on we see Terra, under Slade's control, wearing metal armor that could not be taken off, could this be so that she can't inject herself with the antidote and go agaisnt Slade not worrying about getting poisoned by him when she attacks. Or this might be that the Titans can't damage her, like protection He might've mind controlled Terra, but we have not seen Slade use mind control in the series. And Terra seems to be very open, which when mind controlled, you really don't have a personality, and we see Terra has feeling for Beast Boy. What if Brother Blood was part of this? Think about it. Terra might have been a student at H.I.V.E Academy, having super powers to be evil. This could explain why Terra's clothes are Black and Yellow (H.I.V.E's colors). Once Brother Blood saw her training and found out she couldn't control her powers, he wanted nothing to do with her, for she was a disgrace to H.I.V.E Academy. Slade wanted to have Terra has his own so they set up a an agreement. If Brother Blood gave a mind controlled Terra, for we know he have done mind control later on the Titans East against Cyborg, Slade would give information about Cyborg. Remember this is before the whole Cyborg Brother Blood Battling. Both Brother Blood and Slade being antagonists, they did not play by the rules of this trade. Brother Bllod only put a small amt. of mind control into Terra instead of full dose, so she will still have feeling and personality and control if herself, and Slade didn't give information like Cyborg's hardrive, which backfired on Brother Blood, and that Cyborg can turn into Stone. To make this even more complicated, what Hive the H.I.V.E 5 found Terra. They were battling and captured Terra and brought her to Brother Blood. Brother Blood soon found out about Terra incapability to control her powers and didn't need her like I said before. This might be why H.I.V.E 5 is not is favorite students, because they brought him such a disgrace to H.I.V.E Academy. Terra under Slades control, later on almost kills Beast Boy with a stalagmite, but then attacks Slade, pushing him into lava where he is "gone". Could this be that the mind control has worn off and she finally went against Slade. But then why didn't he poison her like I said prior? Terra often apologizes to Beast Boy throughout the series. Could this be apologizing for pretending to be good, not being able to date Beast Boy because Slade taught her to destroy the Teen Titans, or befriending the Teen Titans? Terra later comes back after everything and wants to be part of the Titans, but is declined and she walks away, right to Slade. Did Salde set her up again? Or did she figure if she can't be with The Titans, just go with Slade. After everything, Beast Boy spots Terra in a crowd in the street, and runs up to her, but she does not know anything about Teen Titans, or Slade. Either Slade after seeing that she just keeps failing him, let her go, and erased his mind of everything that happened, and enrolled her in school to have anormal life. Or She does remember but can't say because Slade will poison her, like I said prior. At a lunch of Terra and Beast Boy, Beast Boy was trying to make her remeber, but she kept denying. But she had a look in her face as if she did remember and wasn't saying anything. Beast Boy meets up with Slade in a carnival mirror house and Slade says, she does not want to remember. Super Confusing I say she is good Category:Blog posts